Rojo y Naranja
by vickyng
Summary: Tentando al destino. Eso a veces puede resultar peligroso. Permanecían rígidos. Y es que, a veces, hay que enfrentarse a los miedos reales, y ver la verdad. RitsukaxSoubi. One Shot. PWP?.


Un pequeño One Shot, con el PWP? Bien marcado. No está situado en ningún momento específico de la serie. Espero que me perdonen si están muy OOC, pero hace mucho no veo la serie, aún así, quise aventurarme a hacer este pequeño fic, que también es mi primero de esta sección. Los diálogos son algo extraños, como si no tuviesen líneas y no estubieran hablando directamente. Ruego que me disculpen, pero es mi estilo de incomunicación que me encanta resaltar.

Shounen Ai, RitsukaxSoubi. Loveless no me pertenece ni remotamente. Espero que lean, y les agrade.

**Rojo y Naranja.**

-Ritsuka ama a Soubi más que nada en su vida. Es su pilar, su fuerza, la única persona que está con él, pase lo que pase, sin importar la estupidez, ni que aún sea un niño. Dicen que el amor no tiene edad, y que también es ciego.  
"Han pasado los años, y sin embargo, Ritsuka aún no ve que Soubi no lo ama, que solo cumple lo que Seimei le ordenó. Espera, pacientemente, a que llegue el día en que su adorado guardián lo proteja como más que el pequeño hermano de Beloved.  
"Pero Ritsuka se ha cansado de esperar, sin tener pistas de su vida. Ritsuka ha comprendido porqué él es Loveless, y su hermano era lo contrario. Sin embargo, Soubi no puede permanecer entre los dos. No en ese limbo, sin ser de ninguno. Él es quien tiene que pagar por hacer que el incapaz de amar lo amara…"  
-Ritsuka…  
-Cállate. Soubi pagará con su vida…

El cielo estaba oscuro y anaranjado, y en aquella plaza el frío se extendía sobre sus cuerpos. Permanecían rígidos, uno esperando el actuar de su amo, y el otro, dispuesto a apretar el gatillo del arma que apuntaba contra ese hombre tanto más grande que él.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Ritsuka…  
-Ritsuka tiene que hacerlo. Ahora quédate quieto, Soubi. Es una orden.  
-Sí.

¿Qué pasa en la mente de Ritsuka? Se había cansado de esperar. Ya no sería Loveless. Perdería todo, pero dejaría de sentir esa impotencia. Su mano tembló casi imperceptiblemente, aunque pudo ver en los ojos de Soubi que éste lo notó. Todo era rojo. Rojo y naranja, ante los ojos del chico. Desde el cabello del hombre, hasta las nubes estancadas en el cielo.

-¡No me mires así!  
-Por lo menos, ya no te refieres a ti mismo en tercera persona. Me doy por satisfecho.  
-¡Cállate!  
-¿Es una orden?  
-¡Lo es!

Levantó el revolver para apuntar a quien amaba. Bajó el rostro, evitando que Soubi viera los ojos a punto de derramarse en mil lágrimas. Entonces, le llegó la verdad como una ráfaga helada. ¿Cuándo había perdido la cabeza por amor? No comprendía en que momento se volvió un potencial asesino.

-¡Ritsuka!  
-Mierda, mierda¿Cómo llegué a esto?

Con paso lento, el joven de larga cabellera castaña se acercó al ya no tan pequeño Ritsuka. Miraba al pequeño ovillado, con el arma aún entre sus dedos, y meciéndose, infeliz, con lágrimas brotando a raudales de sus ojos.

El revolver llegó a sus pies, deslizándose entre el barro, expulsada violentamente por el otro chico. Con lentitud, se agachó a recogerla. La sostuvo unos instantes en sus manos, mirándola, descargada, llena de barro.

-Mátame.  
-¿Es una orden?  
-Abrázame.  
-¿Es una orden?  
-No.

El pequeño sentía que todo le giraba, y que vomitaría. ¿Cómo pudo pensar, siquiera, en matar a Soubi?

Se sonrojó, pese al frío, al sentir los brazos de Soubi rodeándolo, protegiéndolo. Cerró los ojos, y se aferró al otro hombre. Quedó helado al sentir el "Clik" del arma al ser cargada. Tragó en seco, y apretó el abrigo del hombre que lo sostenía.

-Sou-Soubi…

El arma rodó por el barro, nuevamente. Los brazos de Soubi se volvieron a enredar alrededor de Ritsuka. Ambos respiraron el suave olor del invierno.

-Soubi…  
-No es necesario. Te amo, Ritsuka. Quiero que olvides todo lo que acaba de pasar.  
-Sou… Sí…

Con firmeza, Soubi sujetó el cuerpo del pequeño, al caer este dormido. Se puso en pie lentamente, tomándolo con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Al estar de pie, lo miró nuevamente, sereno. Ese era Ritsuka. Ese era Loveless.

Y, con suavidad, depositó un beso en los labios dormidos.

* * *

(Suena: Sweet Vibration – Initial D)

Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen sus comentarios. Por favor,

**¡Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
